narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Mebuki Haruno
is a kunoichi of Konohagakure. She is also a member of the Allied Mothers Force. Personality Mebuki seems to be a kind and caring woman, seen from her concern over her daughter's then-confused states. In contrast to her light-hearted husband, she is much more serious which causes constant banter between the couple as sometimes Mebuki believes her husband tends to take things too lightly all the time. Appearance Mebuki is a fair-skinned woman with shoulder-length, blonde hair with a single bang which falls down into her face. She also has green eyes and wears a white qipao dress with three red circular designs at the bottom of the front of her dress as well as the back. Underneath the dress, she wears pink ¾-length pants along with brown sandals. Mebuki's alternate-world self was seen wearing the standard Konoha-nin attire complete with flak jacket. She did not, however, wear the village's forehead protector. Abilities In the anime, it is shown that Mebuki is adept at using taijutsu, seen when she was able to defeating a sumo wrestler with a single kick. She can also fight using unorthodox weapons such as a frying pan.Naruto: Shippūden episode 281 Part II Road to Sakura After coming home from a sale across town with her husband, Mebuki found Ino Yamanaka and a seemingly confused Sakura at their doorstep. Seeing the familiar faces, Sakura was initially shocked and confused but later ran off in tears much to everyone else's confusion. When Kizashi gave her back the necklace she had lost and produced one similar to it from around his neck, Sakura tearfully hugged the two, confusing them even more. Despite this, her parents depart, leaving her with Ino, and telling their daughter to come home whenever she was ready. Shinobi World War Arc With the majority of the shinobi away from the village, Ebisu gathers the women and children of Konoha where he discusses their current situation. When the Sumo Wrestlers attack the village, she, and the other mothers drove them off and watched on as Konohamaru defeated them with a Rasengan. Movies Naruto 6: Road to Ninja Within the alternate world's history, Mebuki and Kizashi are long deceased when the Sakura of that world was a child. The last time they saw their daughter was before they went off to protect the village. As they left, Kizashi gave Sakura his necklace while Mebuki smiled warmly at her daughter. Creation and Conception Though she did not originate from the manga, Mebuki's character and design was created by Masashi Kishimoto himself, due to being personally involved in the making of Naruto 6: Road to Ninja. Kishimoto noted that he always wanted to write them into the main series but could never find the correct time to do so. He also noted that the constant banter between the two was also something that he had intended for the pair. Trivia * Mebuki can be translated as . * Though she did not originate from the manga, Mebuki's character and designs were created by Masashi Kishimoto himself, due to being personally involved in the making of Naruto 6: Road to Ninja. * In Naruto episode 3, episode 55 and episode 83, Mebuki can be heard calling Sakura before her début. References